


Outburst

by stranger_aki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_aki/pseuds/stranger_aki
Summary: MC's grandma is sick back in the human world and she can't express how sad she is.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Outburst

"Grandma is sick and she misses you so much. Do you think you can visit her even for a week?"

* * *

MC's grandfather's voice kept echoing inside her head in an infinite loop. Shock was written all over her face. She wanted to speak, but it's as if she had swallowed her tongue and all her words just flew out of the window. Electricity ran on her back every time she tried to take a deep breath. Even with all those feelings, no single tear escaped her eyes. She kept staring at nothingness, when her feet started walking towards Mammon's room.

She stood outside his room, unsure whether to knock or just barge in. She heard noises from the inside, and figured out that maybe he's still up, entertaining himself with some games he borrowed from Levi. Without so much thought in her head, MC turned the knob, and let herself in, and there he saw Mammon, taking his leisure time on the couch. She walked towards him, stopping a few inches from the armrest, where Mammon's head is rested. She smiled at him.

"He must have fallen asleep while gaming..." MC said quietly. She stared at his sleeping face for a moment, admiring how peaceful he looks like. It gave her warmth, and all of a sudden, tears came rolling down her plump cheeks.

"Mmmm... MC?" Mammon asked, his eyes adjusting from the sudden wake up.

MC's eyes widened subtly. She didn't mean to wake him up, but she was late for that, and to add up to that awkward situation, her tears kept falling.

A single drop of her tears landed on Mammon's face. Its warmth made him fully aware of what's happening ; MC is silently crying. He didn't asked her what happened, or even the question of why she is crying. He just realized that... she needs this. His hand reached for her, and rubbed her cheeks delicately, enough not to break her more than she already looks like.

MC was taken aback by his gentle touch. It was warm. It was reassuring... and it made her cry more. All the feelings she had from that phone call came bursting, and she sobbed in distress. She dropped on her knees, and buried her head on the armrest, next to Mammon's.

Mammon gently touched her head, and took it closer to him. Not knowing how to calm her down, the white-haired demon gave her a subtle kiss.

"I... I wanna go home..." MC uttered in between her sobs.


End file.
